Internet Frenzy
by Serexion
Summary: Someone's posting embarrassing stuff involving Organization XIII members on the Internet... but who? [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Life of Axel

**This was too good to pass up.**

**Title****: Internet Frenzy**

**Rating****: T**

**Summary****: Someone's posting embarrassing stuff involving Organization XIII members on the Internet... but who? **

**Beware the randomosity.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Secret Life of Axel and Roxas Sings in the Shower**

"OH MY GOD!" Roxas ran out of the adjoining computer room, screaming bloody murder.

"What now? Did you stumble across more unsightly fat chick Internet porn stored under Marluxia's old favorites list?" Axel glanced up from the television, smirking slightly at the thought of Roxas looking at fat lady porno.

"No- it's worse. Much, much worse." Roxas was white, looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"What can be worse than fat chick porn?"

"Organizationembarrssed.kmr. It's the scariest thing now known to man." Roxas said, now crying.

"Whoa. Okay, show me the website."

**----- **

"This... is _horrible_." Axel said, staring wide-eyed at the computer screen. "Who would _do_ something like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out who." Roxas sat in front of the computer, glaring at the screen.

"No, I mean _who actually sings in the shower_?"

"I do. And if your not careful, I'll pull up _your _page."

"I have a page? Oh, let me see!" Axel grabbed the mouse and scrolled down the side, looking for his name. When he saw it, he clicked on it- and almost puked.

"OH-MY-GOD-" Roxas grabbed his side, trying not to crack a rib.

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you-" Axel started threateningly, but then was cut off by a high, feminine voice.

"_What_ is going on in here?" Larxene walked in, observing the cackling Roxas and the furious Axel, then glanced at the computer screen. "What- is that-"

"Yep." Roxas choked out, then continued laughing.

"Wow. You know Axel, I always wondered why I never saw you in a pool, but I think I know why now-" Larxene laughed at the photo of Axel, which was very interesting indeed.

"I- how-" Axel spluttered, staring wide-eyed at the computer screen. Larxene shrieked with glee at Axel's reaction, causing Demyx to stick his head in.

"What's going on?" He walked over and glanced at the computer screen. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts. Is that _Axel_?"

"Yep." Roxas glanced at the picture of the red-haired boy, dressed in overalls and surrounded by huge, fluffy rabbits, and laughed again. "What were you _doing_?"

"Working." Axel's mumble was barley audible over Larxene's shrieks.

"You used to _work_ at a _Rabbit Farm_?"

"I prefer not to talk about it." Axel said, shaking at the thought of all the rabbits. It had been _torture_. Truth was, he had _lived_ there. And he was never going back.

"So, where is that, anyway-" Larxene peered at the computer screen, squinting to see the screen. Axel quickly hit the link back to Roxas' page, but not before Larxene saw the lush, green forest and the orange tiger bouncing around.

"You use to live in the _Hundred Acre Wood_?" Larxene looked at him incredulously. When he nodded, she laughed even more.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me,_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriends was a freak like me,_

_Don't cha-_

"ENOUGH of that!" Roxas shouted, clicking the link to Larxene's page before any more of his embarrassing shower moments were revealed.

"OH- my- I think-" Axel fell over onto the floor, laughing so hard it was quite possible he was going to break a rib.

"The Pussycat Dolls are the worst girl band ever, and that includes the Spice Girls."

"But there was more!" Axel grabbed the mouse and clicked back to Roxas' page before Larxene's had finished loading. "Let's click this one..."

There was a baited silence as all four of them waited for the sound file to load.

_I love you, _

_You love me,_

_We're a happy family-_

"Turn it off! It's making me feel all warm inside!" Larxene covered her ears and grimaced.

"You can't feel warm inside. You can't feel anything at all. You're a nobody, remember?" Demyx pointed out.

"Contradict me again and I'll slit your throat." Larxene growled.

_With a great big hug,_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"I've gotta say, Roxas, I never thought that you could actually _sing,_ but my short time on this website has made me change my mind." Axel said. Roxas just blushed and clicked the link for Larxene's page once more.

"NO WAY!" All of the guys shouted at once. Larxene blanched. There was NO WAY someone had gotten that photo. NO WAY...

**

* * *

****Review please! Next Chapter: Larxene's worst nightmare revealed and Saïx, the elf/dog man.**

**Love,**

**RCK**


	2. Chapter 2: Preppy Little Princess

**Preppy Little Princess**

"...You were PROM QUEEN?"

"Shut up."

"But, your majesty, I had no clue that you were _royalty_." Axel bowed, mouth twitching in a smile.

"It was Homecoming. Shut it, pooh boy."

Demyx snorted and Axel flushed, straightening up. The former of the two then burst out laughing. "But, Larxene, my question is, how many people did you have to blackmail in order to GET the crown?"

He was spared a punch in the face by Roxas, who suddenly screamed.

"THAT IS THE SCARIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"What?" Axel looked eagerly at the computer screen, then his eyes widened. "She was MISS WONDERLAND?"

"And Atlantica- and Underworld- and Timeless River- and Land of Dragons- and Halloween Town-"

"Well, she _defiantly_ deserved Halloween Town. All you have to do is look at her." Demyx remarked.

"You know, Larxene, that dress from the Miss Underworld really suits your-"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Larxene shouted in a fit of rage, then stomped over to the wall and kicked the plug to the computer out.

The computer screen went blank, and then a small light by the switch started to blink. Roxas glared.

"What was that for?"

"I hate computers." Larxene grumbled, then left the room, pouting.

"Axel- oh Axel-"

"GAH! Who's there?" Axel jumped and looked at the ceiling.

"I am- your worst nightmare-"

"Okay, so that narrows it down to a creepy, Gothic, wrist-cutting, so out-of-character Zexion... or Saïx." Axel crossed his arms and continued to glare at the ceiling.

A black-robed figure appeared in the center of the room.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A CREEPY, GOTHIC, WRIST-CUTTING, SO OUT-OF-CHARACTER ZEXION!" Axel screeched, running and hiding under the table. "MAKE HIM GO AWAY!"

"No, actually, it's just Saïx." Roxas said, peering at the quivering Axel under the table.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! I'D TAKE THE CREEPY, GOTHIC, WRIST-CUTTING, SO OUT-OF-CHARACTER ZEXION ANY DAY!" Axel continued to yell at the top of his lungs, shaking like a kicked dog.

"Actually, I'm just here to see what all the screaming was about."

Roxas and Demyx looked at each other.

"Walk."

"Guitar lesson."

They both vanished at the same time.

"And then there was one." Saïx turned to Axel. "Care to explain?"

Axel whimpered.

**333333**

"Preppy little princess, preppy little princess, preppy little-"

"Don't make me gouge your eyes out with a spoon." Larxene glared across the table at Demyx, who stopped singing at the idea of having his eyes gouged out. Then something occurred to him.

"You can't boss me around. I'm of higher rank then you."

"But I can still gouge-"

"Ah, shut it, preppy little princess." Demyx waved a hand in Larxene's direction.

"Why, you little mother-"

"That was inappropriate and not needed. Anyone seen Axel?" Roxas asked, walking into the room.

"Nah. Did you try his room?"

"Yep."

"Basement?"

"Yep."

"Pantry?"

"Yep."

"The forbidden room?"

"No. It's forbidden, genius."

"How about the room of torture?"

"No. Come to think of that, he's probably there." Roxas said thoughtfully, then disappeared.

**3333333**

_They've probably found it by now. The Internet-loving freaks. How dare they._

_No one will think of them the same again. No one. And it's all thanks to me. _

_I'm going to make them pay. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!_

"You're not thinking about revenge on someone you don't like, are you?"

"Maybe. So what's it to you?"

"Because you're in one of 'them' moods. And you're absolutely _foul_ when you're in one of 'them' moods."

"And?..."

"I would like to stay away from the lethal k_bzzt _when he's in a bad mood."

"So what if I'm _bzzt_? I can still think of my REVENGE! MUHAHAHA!"

The two black- cloaked figures looked at each other.

"You're really out of character right now, you know that?"

**

* * *

****That at the end was the thi-person that was posting the stuff on the Internet. If you think you know who it is, DON'T SAY IN THE REVIEW. I don't want you to spoil it if you're right. PM me.**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**RCK **


End file.
